


How to Compromise the Workplace

by Lrihgo



Series: Chaos Theory Collective [2]
Category: League of Legends
Genre: Alternate Universe - Detectives, Alternative universe - police, Booty Calls, Detective Work, F/F, K/DA poly - Freeform, Public Sex, Shower Sex, Strapless Dildos
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-29
Updated: 2019-11-29
Packaged: 2020-03-26 17:49:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 20,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19010794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lrihgo/pseuds/Lrihgo
Summary: Detective Akali Jeong and Detective Kai’sa van Niekirk duck down to tackle a new assault case that will hopefully get them back onto the captain’s good side, assuming that she never figures out they’re actually dating now. But, nothing can ever really be simple again after finding out that succubi and gumiho actually exist and they are constantly on booty call.





	1. How to Compromise a Gym Membership

**Author's Note:**

> heyyy we back! this is a work in progress but instead of dumping 20k words down all at once, i’ll be better at splitting these parts up so it’s more digestible when i finish them. 
> 
> reading this fic requires knowledge of the previous part but i guess you can see this as a stand alone if you squint. there’ll be about 5 or 6 chapters, give or take 25k words. 
> 
> also, there’s a detective side plot that’ll be finished up in this part. i hope it’s believable bc the amount of research that goes into this shit... smh. but stay tuned for a plot twist. lmfao. 
> 
> also i love u kdgay chat... you guys give me so much validation i’m LIVING. hopefully this part delivers like part 1. 
> 
> if you like what i do, follow my twitter @Lrihgo. 
> 
> enjoy !

The early morning lays oppressively over Akali’s sleep addled mind. She sits on the bench with her shoulders hunched, the clanking of weights being lifted and dropped filling the empty spots in between her ears. She risks dropping her smart phone onto the padded floor below in her loose hand as she stares down at the LCD display.

There is Ahri’s contact info, unassuming and innocent enough. Akali hasn’t reached out yet and she’d like to think it’s for a good reason. She sighs and shuts off the screen and pockets her phone into her basketball shorts.

She glances up at where Kai’sa uses the machine across from her, the ripple of her stomach muscles engaging and relaxing a new sort of antagonizing so early in the morning. Akali usually has enough sense to play off her staring, but things have changed since then. Because now that’s her girlfriend-in-secret sitting across from her looking like a spread out of a sporty (and horny) magazine. 

Akali picks up the neck of her damp tank and wipes her (thankfully not drooling) mouth with it, burning the image into the back of her retinas. She just sits, pressing her shirt to her lips, and stares. 

Kai’sa finishes her reps and unhooks her hands from around the bars, glowing as she scoots forward on the bench and swipes up the towel at her side. “What’s the matter?” She asks, patting down her neck. 

Akali blinks hard, dropping the neck of her tank and scooping up her water bottle as a distraction. “Nothing.”

“No, you’re like, acting weird,” Kai’sa presses. “Quiet.”

“Uh. Kai’sa. I literally do this _every_ time we come here and you’re only now noticing?” 

“Do what?” 

Akali rolls her eyes, feeling absolutely defeated in the face of the denseness of her body language expert partner. “This is like the millionth time I’ve gawked at you at the gym.”

Kai’sa’s eyes blow up wide as she freezes. “Oh.”

“Yeah.”

“I-I do it, too. Haven’t _you_ noticed?” Kai’sa fumbles, looking down as she gathers her things. 

Akali stands and stretches, a bit of a draft blowing up her riding shirt. “Nope. There’s no way I could ever notice because sometimes you have the emotional range of a spoon.”

Kai’sa glances sidelong at her and back down as she zips up her duffle. “There.” She gets up and joins her. 

“ _There_ what?” Akali asks, imitating her accent and all. 

“I just checked you out.”

Akali snorts in an ugly laugh. “You just fucking looked at me.”

“Swear jar when we’re back at the precinct.” Kai’sa’s brows furrow together. “And that doesn’t mean I didn’t appreciate what I saw.”

At that, Akali falters a bit as a blush runs across her cheeks. “Yeah, I guess,” she says meekly. “But you sure don’t pull any hints, you know. I can’t read your mind.” Like Ahri. Fuck, what’s that like?

Kai’sa seems to mull over that as the two of them head off to the showers. 

After years of routine, autopilot kicks in as they approach their respective lockers and strip down after fetching more fresh towels to cover up with. 

Today isn’t a members only day, so it’s a bit busier than usual inside. Akali lines up for an open shower stall with Kai’sa falling into queue next to her. They say nothing as they wait for the better part of 15 minutes. And then some. 

“Fucking newbies performing a beauty regime in there or something,” Akali mutters in annoyance. 

Kai’sa sighs, tightening her towel around her and shuffling her shower caddy tote from one hand to the other. 

Akali checks her phone for the time. Fuck. Her window to pick up her coffee before they have to have their asses in chairs is steadily closing. And there’s no way she’s leaving without a shower. Because while Kai’sa looks like glowing sex on legs, Akali looks like a soggy, distressed cat. She needs to shower. 

Then, one stall finally, _finally_ opens up and Akali and Kai’sa both take one step on the cold tile floor towards it and stop to look at each other. 

“I forgot you got here first. Go ahead.” Kai’sa gestures with her head to the stall. 

But now, Akali feels like she’s gotta relinquish it. “It’s whatever. You go.”

Kai’sa squints at her and the rest of the line is glaring on. “This is stupid.”

“You think?” Akali takes one last look at the line and she figures they can kill two birds with one stone. God knows how long it’ll take for another stall to open. “We can both go. It’s not a big deal.”

“Oh, okay,” Kai’sa agrees, perhaps also seeing the lesser of these two evils. 

And they both slip into the stall. 

Akali engages the lock and drops her towel, slinging it over the side of the tall walls and leaving the hook for Kai’sa. She pulls out the band of her ponytail, maintaining that sense of normalcy as she aims to get shit done. Because this shouldn’t be weird, right?

Kai’sa hasn’t stripped out of her towel yet when Akali turns to start the water. And it’s not a terribly small space, but with the two of them, the heat that rises is suddenly a bit more suffocating than she could have ever anticipated. Because Kai’sa’s looking right down at her body, something dark veiling her eyes as she not-so-subtly wets her lips. 

The whiplash has Akali stunned and burning deep in her stomach. She turns the shower on, the thumps of her heart bouncing back off the thick sheet of water that shoots from the shower head and back into ears. The clinical smell of drain cleaner rides sharp up into her nose. 

Kai’sa’s towel falls from the curve of her perfect breasts and Akali’s eyes drink in the new expanse of slick skin, her mouth watering at the sight of it. 

Kai’sa hangs it up on the hook and she closes the space between them wordlessly. Akali instinctually steps back underneath the warm spray of the water to accommodate her and passes out of it as the cold material of the stall presses hard against her shoulder blades. 

Kai’sa continues to advance until there’s only the memory of distance between them, her arms raising to trap either side of Akali’s body there. 

The water runs over Kai’sa’s head, lacing her purple hair until it looks like strokes of black, clear streamlets tracing the curve of her brow down her cheekbones and dancing dangerously alluring paths down her neck. Akali isn’t sure what all to focus on as Kai’sa’s proximity summons a new kind of urgency in her belly, the slight brine of her sweat rising on the steam and brushing her tongue, calling her forward like a siren’s song.

“Pull any hints now?” Kai’sa whispers, dark and delicious.

Akali swallows audibly, smitten with the column of Kai’sa neck as she drags her weighted eyes back up to focus on her lips, full and pink and as appetizing as candy. “Maybe,” she musters back, mouth suddenly so dry. “Wanna show me instead?”

The relief is staggering when she finally kisses her. Akali is immediately tangled up in the force of it, like her feet are swept out from underneath her. Kai’sa kisses her so hard, it pushes the back of her head into the stall behind her. Her insides melt to hot mush as Kai’sa’s body shifts right up against her’s, demanding and eager and utterly starving. Akali wants to give her everything. 

A part of her warns that they definitely shouldn’t do this right here right now. But Akali feels like she’s burning up a fever, the desire a dark passenger on her mind as she drags Kai’sa’s wrist down between her legs, telling her wordlessly where she wants her and every bit as urgent as she needs her.

Kai’sa parts from their kiss, the realization heavy in her eyes as she licks up Akali’s bottom lip. Their fleeting breaths hiking up, echoing in strides on the acoustics as Kai’sa shoves the tips of her fingers between where Akali is slick to the touch. 

It feels so good already, Akali can’t help the strangled whimper that trickles from her throat.

Kai’sa halts right away, _tsk_ ing right against her lips. Kai’sa pushes her head past Akali’s cheek to one side, shifting close to the shell of her ear. “You have to be quiet. I won’t be kicked out of another gym because of you,” she warns. It’s so god damn attractive, her and her stupid hot accent. 

Akali curses under her breath. The firm, warm plane of Kai’sa’s palm flys up and cups her mouth, stopping any other noise from dwindling out. The back of her head knocks softly into the wall behind her again.

“I’m serious,” Kai’sa says, sounding seriously serious. 

Akali turns to meet her burning amethyst eyes when she pulls away. She really wants this. She doesn’t want to incur Kai’sa’s withdrawal. So she doesn’t make another peep, keeping Kai’sa’s gaze as she drags that determination home. 

Once she’s satisfied with the length of silence Akali has performed, Kai’sa gradually starts to massage her way back and forth aimlessly across her clit. There isn’t a single sound from her. Kai’sa grins and Akali feels another staggering wave of heat as she’s worked farther and farther up. 

Kai’sa teases around her clit and at her entrance, every pass of fingertips drawing down more firm than the last, testing her. Akali only allows herself sharp inhales, biting onto her tongue when one segment of Kai’sa’s finger slips inside of her. It’s almost enough and manages to be maddeningly nothing at the same time, but she attempts to hold it together. 

Akali screws her eyes shut, focusing on holding her breath point as she tries to sink farther down onto Kai’sa’s finger, the sound of the skin of her back skipping down on the drier plastic of the stall the loudest thing she’s produced so far. Kai’sa seems unperturbed by it. 

“You’re doing so well,” Kai’sa says, mostly  
to herself, impressed. She’s got a volume she won’t escalate past, too. Akali is rewarded with not just the full length of her, but a second finger joining the first to top her off. 

“Good?” Kai’sa husks, craning up inside for emphasis. 

Akali hisses out, the cutting gust of her breath broken by the buffer of Kai’sa’s fingers, her musky scent flooding up and pouring into her lungs as she starts to pump. She feels so god damn amazing, chipping away at the heat that stirs deep in her, every stroke stark relief and filling her up just right. She wants to answer, but _fuck_ , Kai’sa doesn’t make it easy—

“Nod your head,” Kai’sa says—no, _commands_.

Akali feels so weak at the druglike surge of arousal that punches her gut at that. She nods, the gesture small and tight underneath the pressure of Kai’sa’s palm, most of her brain power dedicated to staying upright on her feet. 

Her knees knock together as Kai’sa reintroduces a surmounting rhythm, far from slow or delicate. Kai’sa lodges her thigh in between her legs. It’s some support, paired with each thrust that bumps her whole body up a smidge with it. 

The sound of Kai’sa’s digits thrusting inside her and drawing out is so hot. Akali feels a tug of fear at the realization that both showers shut off on either side of them within a few seconds of each other—is so fucking thrilling that Akali thinks she _does_ like the idea of getting caught a little too much. 

Kai’sa doesn’t stop fucking her, but she seems to take notice to the lack of buffer noise around them as she sinks down a bit to focus on less movement with her arm and more of a curl of her fingers. She works her with vigor, rubbing her g-spot until the corners of her vision threatens with black splotches of surefire ecstasy. 

Her thighs and abs twitch and she shudders with every prodding hook, feeling like her insides are growing scaldingly hot. Akali grits her teeth down so hard to keep from making noise, her jaw muscles alit with bright, aching protest. 

Akali scrambles to grab onto something that isn’t Kai’sa’s wrist to keep standing. Both of her hands tangle tight against the back of Kai’sa’s head, damp sheets of hair bundling in her palms. Akali loses control of her hips, mindlessly twitching and grinding back into her mostly immobile wrist, climbing towards release and losing her way all the while to the stagnation of torturous, amazing pleasure. It isn’t going to be enough. It just isn’t e-fucking-nough, her frustration made apparent at the strangled whimper she swallows.

Kai’sa notices. Thank fucking god she notices. She’s so fucking close and she needs it to bad, and Kai’sa notices and she’s not gonna let her suffer. 

“Touch your clit,” Kai’sa orders. “I want to see you come.” Akali would jump from the top of a fucking mountain if she asked her to like that. 

Akali drops a hand in between her legs, bumping Kai’sa’s arm and taking thrill in brushing the tips of her fingers against where she can feel Kai’sa buried inside of her up to her knuckles. She doesn’t skirt around how she attacks her clit, skyrocketing herself high with the motions of how she likes, her jaw falling open as puffs of her breath lick against Kai’sa’s cupped hand. The sound of shifting wetness it makes is unmistakable, should anyone turn an ear to them. 

Glancing up at Kai’sa, she’s watching how she touches herself, pupils fully blown and panting. She looks stunning, the red that’s flush in her cheeks so becoming of her as she focuses on completely undoing Akali. 

One shower next to them turns back on and Akali takes that as the slightest window of leeway to crest the threshold and come hard around Kai’sa’s fingers. A slight estranged noise drizzles from her throat as she clenches and bucks, losing all strength from her legs as she sinks and sinks with each wave of ecstasy that takes her. Kai’sa pulls her hand away from her mouth in favor leaning down and curling her arm under her ass to prevent her from falling asscheek first onto the tiled floor beneath. 

Akali’s arm is smooshed in between them and Kai’sa is pinning Akali to the wall with her own weight and strength as they wind down and recover. Akali is hyper aware of the digits still inside her until Kai’sa draws them out and presses messy kisses to the side of her neck.

“ _Shit_ ,” Akali whispers, breathless and scratchy just from that small bit of disuse, her arms feeling boneless as she reaches up and massages the back of Kai’sa scalp, maneuvering her face back hers to seal their lips in a lazy kiss. 

Gradually, Akali returns to center and manages to stand on her own once again. Kai’sa is kissing her more disarmingly, like she wants to work her up again. The heat that shocks through her is dangerously addictive and humors the idea briefly of a round two, but Kai’sa steps back with kiss bruised, deep red lips and relaxes into the water, pushing all of her hair back with a dazed look on her face. 

Akali steps forward back into the water, too. “But… uh… what about you?” 

“I don’t think I could be as quiet as you,” Kai’sa admits, a bit sheepish. 

Though the thought of seeing if that was true or not is tempting, Akali doesn’t _actually_ want to be kicked out of another gym, either. (What happens in the gym after consecutive all nighters stays in the gym, immortalized in security footage.)

So they clean up, Akali feeling like she’s ascended. They hurry with the rest of their shower and towel off, scurrying out to their lockers.

Akali catches sight of Kai’sa pulling up her pencil skirt up her perfect waist from across the locker room and her chest fills up with a mix of affection and confusing hormones. She finishes the knot of her tie and shoves her sweaty clothes into her duffle and they both leave the gym in Akali’s Honda. 

They still don’t have time to get coffee before they get to the precinct, but Akali still feels like a million bucks. 

They sit in the center of the brief room. Other officers and detectives filter in, a steady chatter hanging high over the room. 

That’s before the captain enters, her presence commanding a respectful silence as she preps the presentation and begins speaking. 

And it’s work as work is, but it's the especially dull shit today. Policy changes and statistics and numbers. Productivity, reports from other precincts, and how their unit—the assault and battery unit of criminal investigation—compares to the other sects in the district. 

The captain doesn’t veil her displeasure as their numbers show up scraping the low end of the graphs in most regards. It was a bad last month, lots of unclosed cases and hang ups painting their precinct as nonproductive, though the hours they put in are anything but.

Needless to say, Caitlyn kicks their asses into shape. 

“I want more results. I want more focus. I want you all to be here late this week because God knows there’s not a shortage of crime out there, so you shouldn’t come up short, either. I want fresh, new ideas, motivation, and teamwork. Am I understood?”

The chorus of “yes sir” that follows is enthusiastic and attentive because they know she expects nothing less. 

And with that, they’re all dismissed. 

“So, that means no more giving up on cases willy nilly, detective,” Akali says, nudging Kai’sa teasingly. 

“‘Willy nilly’?” Kai’sa repeats, treating her with a sidelong glance of amusement as they walk back to their desks. “At least we have the incorporation of ‘fresh, new ideas’ into our work down.”

Akali sniggers at that, shaking her head as she plops down into her spinny chair. “Don’t count on it every case. My clit has had _way_ too much excitement these past few days. She needs to rest.”

Kai’sa grimaces at that, turning her reddening face away towards her computer monitor. “ _God_ , can you be any more crude?” 

Akali leans into the grin she bears. “Uh, is that a challenge?” 

Before this can roll any more down hill, Akali’s work phone rings. She straightens up in her chair and picks it up swiftly. “NYPD Assault and Battery. Detective Jeong speaking.”

Akali pats around her desk for a pen and scrambles her notepad in front of her and writes as she listens to the other line. 

By the time she hangs it up, Kai’sa is hovering over her shoulder with interest. “More work?”

“More work. A threatening phone call. We got a restraining order in play, too. Gonna go scope it out, ask some questions.”

“Scope it out?” Kai’sa deflates. “I was imagining something more exciting.”

“Hey, if the guy shows up, you can personally put him in cuffs.”

That seems to placate Kai’sa’s thrill searching soul in the meantime. 

—

 

It’s a cold day, but suburban New York happens to look even chillier today, the sunlight falling blue over the cornermost residence—their destination for the morning. 

Kai’sa steps out of the car, note taking equipment at her side as she analyzes the house from top to bottom. Groomed, presentable, and utterly uninteresting. At least four bedrooms, a two car garage, and a pool in the back. Even the white picket fence out front seems like something lab grown.

The only thing that doesn’t fit the picture is the front lawn. The grass is overgrown and could have used a good mowing about a month ago. 

Akali steps past her onto the perfectly pristine sidewalk, pushing the unlocked gate open and making a beeline to the front door. She trots through the grass, her shoes crunching dew and ice into flat, careless patches underfoot. 

Kai’sa comes around to the front, using the walkway. She looks up at the lantern light fixtures next to the door. Only one of them was on. 

The door opens and both her and Akali reach for their badges hanging around their necks and present them as a formality.

Kai’sa inspects the rather petite woman that has come to the door head to toe. She’s got a slender frame, pretty face with a clear complexion and soft, fair features. The woman greets them and purses her pink lips, the corners of her icy blue eyes hard as she crosses one arm in front of her and leans back against the door, opening it further. 

Displeasure. Reluctance, perhaps. She was closing off the idea of progressing the conversation forward without saying a thing—she did it without even thinking about it. Kai’sa catalogues these things about this woman before she even knows her name. 

Akali does the speaking. “NYPD, Detective Jeong and Detective van Niekirk. Were you the one who called, miss?”

“I didn’t call, actually. My husband did,” she says, even and a hint terse. She may be a bit indifferent, despite her obvious quip about the both of them showing up here. 

“May we come in?” Akali asks and the woman nods, her long platinum hair swaying with the motion. She steps back and invites them inside.

“What’s your name, miss?” Akali asks, putting out a hand in greeting to shake. 

“Ashe Björnson,” she replies as she takes Akali’s hand, firm and strong in an impressive looking handshake. There’s nothing meek about it in spite of how standoffish her body language is. 

At this point in time, a very tall, wide-shouldered man with an angular face and a goatee pushes into the greeting area, wiping his wet hands onto the front of his too-tight shirt. He has bulging muscles and thick brows. His black hair is pulled back into a very long ponytail. 

“Mr. Björnson?” Akali assumes and the hulking man nods. 

“Tryndamere Björnson,” he says, voice deep like churning earth. 

More pleasantries, introductions, and handshakes are exchanged. Kai’sa feels a tenseness in the room like a string drawn to a razor sharp line. 

The house was quiet. Kai’sa looks for signs of kids, but she doesn’t find any that pop out at her. No family pictures, no toys, no clutter or mess. All that adorns the walls are paintings of icy, tragic tundra landscapes with oppressive mountains and ravenous sea shores. Even the decor is spartan, at best. Simple vases and furniture are propped around the large space of the house that don’t appear to be lived in. 

“Thank you for coming. Can I get either of you ladies anything to drink?” Tryndamere offers when they’re all sitting at their sizely kitchen table. It was enough to seat six. 

“Water, please,” Kai’sa says. 

Akali nods. “The same, if it’s no trouble.”

Ashe takes her seat across from them without a word, steadily watching Tryndamere fetch them four glasses of water. Her arms cross down on the table in front of her. More closed body language. She doesn’t want to interact with her nor Akali. 

“So, Mr. Björnson,” Kai’sa starts. “You called the police because you received some threatening messages from someone you know?” She asks as she spreads her things out around her on the table, but her attention remains politely on Tryndamere as he starts. 

“Yes. I received a call this morning from an unknown number. It was from someone I have a restraining order on,” he replies, his thick fingers folding in front of him on the table. He leans forward, more open than his wife, but there is an underlying tenseness still present. 

“Okay, who is this guy?” Akali asks, clicking her pen to take down a name. 

“It’s a woman.” He says without missing a beat. 

Akali blinks a few times and Kai’sa can see that this whole situation is really throwing her for a loop. An ordeal like this isn’t exactly unheard of, however, so she recovers swiftly enough. “Oh, okay. What’s her name?” Akali corrects. 

“Sejuani Bergström.”

“And how do you spell that…?” 

Tryndamere looks to Ashe, something silent communicated between them that Kai’sa catches before he spells it out for them for their records. It’s a strange thing to look over at her for. Almost like he was fishing for her reaction, though she doesn’t really pay him any mind in turn. 

“And what did Bergström say to you over the phone?” Akali inquires next. 

Tryndamere’s lips draw back into a deep set frown. “She said she was going to crack my head open and fuck the shards of my skull with her flail into dust.”

Kai’sa and Akali are both left blindsided by the threat in its entirety. That one was a first. 

Akali clears her throat, recovering first out of the both of them. “Oh wow. Is the flail... a metaphor?”

“No.” Tryndamere says.

“It never is,” Akali mumbles, loud enough for everyone at the table to easily hear. She raises her voice again. “Does Bergström have a history of violence and battery?”

Tryndamere nods his large head. “Yes.”

“And do you believe she would actually do something like that to you?”

“Absolutely,” he says, the most confident Kai’sa has seen him be yet. 

Akali writes some more on her own notepad and continues. “And why would she say something like that to you?”

Again, Tryndamere looks to Ashe. The chords of his neck tighten as he swallows hard and averts down at his hands. It’s like Ashe is strangely present without having to say a single word—distant like the icy mountains painted in the landscape hanging on the wall behind them. The firm look she treats him back with is oddly fixated after all he has said. 

“We had a hard falling out five years ago. We used to be good friends. But now, she’s just crazy. Got into gangs and drugs. She’s been a non stop headache for me and my wife and we just want her out of our lives,” Tryndamere says. 

Kai’sa squints, still watching Ashe as she draws more into herself, no signs of comfort to be offered at the sentiment. She’s so detached, it’s like you can measure the space between them. Tryndamere looks between Akali and the table pointedly. 

There’s something really weird going on. Kai’sa was certain, now. The silence that sits is palpable as Akali finishes writing whatever last thought she’s had onto paper. 

“Well, as soon as I pull the restraining order and your phone records if we get the number connected back to her, we’ll have enough to make an arrest on that alone. You wanna charge her with assault onto that, as well?” Akali asks. 

“Yes.”

So, they take down Tryndamere’s information and get moving with the tedious task of gathering the paperwork required to close the case. 

“And where can we find Sejuani Bergström?” Akali asks. 

“Gods if I know,” Tryndamere grunts. 

Kai’sa gives Ashe a probing look, expecting a contribution. 

To her surprise, Ashe shakes her head, offering her two cents, useless as it was. “I wouldn’t know where she is, either.” Eye contact, firmness around the mouth. If it’s a lie, it’s a solid one. 

Kai’sa can smell that there’s more she hasn’t picked up on, but with no further context, she’s left with scraps of the full picture here. She wonders if the full picture would even matter with a restraining order violation in place. It’s an easy case to close.

But that wouldn’t settle right with her. Not when she knows there’s more to the story here than what they were being spoon fed. 

The conversation wraps up with more pleasantries and they’re guided out of the front door. 

“If we need more information, we’ll contact you. And if you have reason to believe that Bergström is violating any physical provisions established in your restraining order, call 911,” Akali says, tying up the meeting with some thanks from both the husband and wife. 

They plop back in the car, slowly buckling their seat belts. 

“Something’s up,” Akali says.

Kai’sa feels a wave of relief wash over her. She wasn’t the only one who was put off. “I agree.”

“The both of them were weird,” Akali says, tone thin with exaggerated disbelief. “Wife didn’t give a shit.”

“Yes, there’s something we’re not being told. The husband kept looking to the wife like he was being directed.”

Akali starts the car and makes off back to the office as they chew over the events of the last twenty minutes. 

The name Sejuani Bergström comes back with a record. Akali reads off the screen to Kai’sa, who is pouring over her notes she’d taken in the car on the way back. “She’s associated with a bike gang, Freljord Tradition. Failed to appear on some traffic tickets, served some jail time for it. No outstanding warrants. Address is current as of a few months ago. Pretty boring. I don’t see anything about a history of violence, though.”

“These Scandinavian circles do tend to keep to themselves,” Kai’sa adds. 

“But I mean, look at this lady,” Akali says as she tilts the computer screen back to Kai’sa, showing her Sejuani’s mugshot. She’s got angular, scarred features and her short, snowy haircut really completes her androgynous look. “I want her to crack my skull open and fuck the pieces.”

Kai’sa grimaces. “Can you not make weird passes at our suspect’s mugshot?”

“Sorry.”

After some more digging, Akali runs Ashe and Tryndamere’s names through the system. Ashe comes up with nothing, but Mr. Björnson, on the other hand...

Akali gives a short, one note chuckle as she scans Tryndamere’s very unimpressive record, but something coming back is telling compared to nothing. “Hey, look. One count of public indecency.”

“Public indecency? What was he doing?” Kai’sa hones in, brows perked as she squints and waits for Akali to skim.

“Oh god wow,” Akali musters. “Says he was found barefoot with nothing but short shorts and a compression shirt in freezing weather with his arms bound behind his back at midnight. When they admitted him, they found a _vibrating foreign object_ in his rectum. He pleaded the fifth and took the quick sentence.”

“Oh my _god_.”

“This is the funniest shit I’ve ever seen,” Akali says through a fit of disbelieving laughter. “Why couldn’t my years on patrol be this exciting?”

“How long ago was this?”

She scrolls down for the sentencing info. “Three years ago. Says he served a month of time in county.”

Kai’sa recalls the estranged relationship she had caught a glimpse of between the two Björnsons. “Did his wife visit?”

“Lemme pull up the records.” Akali hunkers down, leaning a bit too close to the screen until her eyes blow up twice their size. “You’re not gonna believe this, Kai. Yeah, it says Ashe Björnson visited. But it also says he was visited by a Sejuani Bergström.”

“ _Get out_.” Kai’sa leans over to take in the information herself. 

“When did he say they fell out?”

Kai’sa refers back to her notes. “Five years ago. Please tell me they have records of those conversations.”

“Not applicable,” Akali says. “The case wasn’t ongoing, so they didn’t record anything.”

“Would have been too easy anyway. This is so strange.” It’s definitely more involved than Kai’sa originally thought walking into that house. 

“I’m gonna pull the restraining order ASAP. We gotta see the provisions before anything else.”

And the restraining order is sent to Akali’s email by the end of the day. The state works so goddamn slow when the adrenaline is pumping, but it’s there and her and Kai’sa pour over it intensely.

“It was issued a year ago. Says there was proof of physical altercations and some emotional abuse,” Kai’sa points out. 

“Only a year ago?” Akali musters in confusion before she scans more of it. “Looks like there is a physical provision. She can’t be within 300 feet of the guy. No messaging or calls, either.”

“So we need to tie the number she called him with to her,” Kai’sa says. 

Akali taps at her keyboard furiously, drafting an email. “We need his phone records.” Because shit got complicated. 

Just having an unknown call in the recents on Björnson’s phone wasn’t enough to go out and arrest Bergström because they can’t prove the number belongs to her. 

They needed to know if the number calling was a burner or third party client. They also needed to verify the owner of the phone to make sure it was actually Sejuani who was in possession of the device during the time of the call. The Björnson’s phone company can help them with a that. They also needed a warrant to find Sejuani Bergström’s location and provide it to the phone company. 

The problem was that it could take upwards of a week for the phone records to get back to them to get a start on pinning this whole thing down.

Akali hits send on the email and picks up the phone to connect on two different bases with the phone company to try and speed up that week long process. But of course, she‘s put on hold. She swings her chair towards Kai’sa and sighs, boredly placing the corded phone onto her shoulder as she speaks. “So, we can try finding Sejuani Bergström ourselves. See if we luck out and can get her down her for a confession.”

“What’s the point if we can’t hold her and make an arrest yet?” Kai’sa asks, clearly not ecstatic about the idea. 

Akali smiles reassuringly. “Sorry. You can drive while we track her down if it’ll make you happy. And I promise you can still put her in cuffs if it comes down to it.”

Kai’sa mulls over it, lips pursed in this cute little pouty line. “Fine. Tomorrow morning, first thing. I’ll drive.”

Then, when all is in order the next day at the office, they set out to find Sejuani Bergström.


	2. How to Compromise Traffic

Out front, the morning sun casts the precinct’s large shadow over the lot where the squad cars were kept. Almost to their car, Akali stops to notice the red moped parked curiously in the fire zone. There’s a woman perched on the seat facing the both of them.

It’s Sivir Nassar, complete in a tacky uniform that can’t possibly be up to code (Seriously, basketball sleeves?) with an empty pizza delivery bag in her lap looking right their way. The presence of her scowl strikes a chord of dismay in Akali.

What was it with figures from their not-so-distant past surprising them at their workplace? 

“Ah, shit,” Akali murmurs, wanting to disappear away into dust so she didn’t have to deal with this because she already had a hint as of the kind of person Sivir was and what she wanted. And Akali doesn’t like being faced with her shortcomings. She’d rather ignore them all together. 

Kai’sa elbows her hard. “If I hear one more swear word out of you…” She grits in stone cold reprimand, the insinuation writing itself. 

Akali winces and rubs where she’s been jabbed. Her lips turn down into a wry frown as they approach the moped. “What are you doing here?”

Sivir looks between the two of them in disgust. “I heard the case with Ahri and Evelynn was dropped. You know. My attempted murderers? Are you guys really holed up in there sitting on your asses collecting a paycheck all day sleeping on this shit?”

Alright, Akali is pissed off, her tongue loosening as she swings back. “Hey. It’s salary work. Not that you know what that’s like. Aren’t you on the clock?”

Sivir sneers at that. “Fuck off with your salary. I want results.”

“Until you’re the one paying me, I don’t owe you shiii—“ A quick look at Kai’sa and Akali knows she means business. That look strikes primal fear in her. “Squat.”

Kai’sa looks back to Sivir almost blankly, accepting the self-censorship. Akali unclenches. 

“Look, I came here for help and I’m afraid for my life and neither of you morons can do anything about it? What’s the point of bothering to even call the police?” Sivir spits. 

Akali snorts and her face burns red with her surmounting anger. “You’re still talking to officers of the law. I’ll impound your ffff—lipping ugly bike, don’t think I won’t.”

“It’s not mine. Idiot.”

“Akali. _Please_ ,” Kai’sa finally cuts in, her forearm barring Akali’s collarbones. She firms up her voice as she turns her chin back to Sivir. “Miss Nassar. I assure you, no further harm will come to your person. We’ve done the best we can with what resources we were given.”

Sivir rolls her eyes. They’re like super, super blue. Woah. Anyway. “Well, you can’t promise that they won’t try to kill me again. Because they’re still out there, aren’t they?”

Kai’sa’s mouth presses to a thin line and Akali’s had about enough with her lack of respect. She shoves her hands into her pockets and leans forward like an animal caged against the bar of Kai’sa’s arm. 

“ _Listen_. Kai’sa’s putting it soft for you because you and your pea brain need to be baby fed. But let me make it even more clear: it has nothing to do with you anymore. If you need anything else, you can waste my time and call later. And if I need me a pineapple and pepperoni pizza, I’ll call.”

Sivir grunts, displeased as she faces forward on the moped and kicks out the bike stand. “You’re so full of shit.”

“You have some big tips to make. Here, have a head start,” Akali says. 

Sivir glances at the side of her eye at Akali as she shells out her wallet, obviously not proud enough to turn away any money getting thrown down her way. 

But Akali flicks out a Monopoly 500 at her and it swishes to the ground unimpressively at her shoe. 

“Asshole,” Sivir grits and starts her bike. She makes a sharp U-turn, going as fast as a moped would allow, and chugs out of the parking lot. 

Kai’sa snaps to her when Sivir is well out of sight, red in the face and her eyes bulging. “You are _such_ a petulant child when someone gets under your skin!”

Akali sputters for a minute. “Huh what?! She doesn’t bother me!”

Kai’sa looks painfully unconvinced. “She obviously does!” 

To which Akali has no retort for. It’s embarrassing, actually. But what was she supposed to say to Sivir to get her to beat it? Sorry, I fucked your assailants too and they seem pretty cool, maybe you’re just a stuck-up bitch with no respect for anyone but yourself? 

“Why do you have Monopoly money anyway?” Kai’sa finally asks, staring down at the ends of it in her wallet. 

“For the swear jar,” Akali says like it’s the simplest thing in the world, happy to throw away this weirdly touchy subject as she folds her wallet and pockets it. 

“You really are the worst.”

Akali flashes a cheeky smile. “You love it.”

Kai’sa fights hard to keep her smile off her face as she looks elsewhere. “I really wish I didn’t.”

“Aww. That’s cute.”

“Focus, detective,” Kai’sa sighs as she stamps her heels towards their work car. 

Akali schools herself lightning fast and follows. Caitlyn could be watching them fuck up her work environment again, whatever that means. “Yes ma’am.”

 

—

 

Motorcycle gangs. It’s like Kai’sa could smell the high grade octane on the chilly autumn air. She can hear the chug of mufflers like a siren’s call—it’s the hunt, after all, and she’s addicted to the chase. 

Finding them is gratifying and takes a better part of the day driving around their reported turf. The high is so short lived as the thrill ebbs out into the mellow realization that they were going to be stuck in the car for a while doing absolutely nothing waiting for the gang to stop day drinking or whatever one did in a motorcycle gang at a biker bar at noon. 

“I’ve always wanted to ride a motorcycle,” Akali says after they’ve long since settled—anything to fill the time that wasn’t counting the seconds. 

Kai’sa keeps her eyes blankly on the group of hogs in the parking lot across the way. “Why haven’t you? I assumed you had.” 

“‘cause I can't even ride a bicycle.”

Kai’sa shrugs one shoulder. “Even I know how to ride a bike and I had my childhood deprived from me.”

Akali already knows that about Kai’sa. She knows most things about her. This isn’t the first time they’ve spent hours together bored out of their minds. Their conversations tended to get especially deep after midnight. 

“I dunno. Spent all my free time doing taekwondo as a runt. You should teach me sometime, though.”

“I don’t know where I’d get a bike from,” Kai’sa says idly. 

“We can go beat up a kid on the street and take theirs,” Akali says without missing a beat. 

“You can take the Bronx out of the kid…” Kai’sa trails of, teasing her in good nature as she offers a mirthful smile. 

Akali laughs and wipes her nose. “But you can’t take the kid out of the Bronx.”

The both of them giggle a bit at the call back to Akali’s bad slip of the tongue. They sit in an amiable silence for a while. 

Akali fishes out her phone and gives a small, thoughtful sigh. “Wonder if I should try texting Ahri.”

Right. They hadn’t talked very much about Ahri and Evelynn since the captain chewed them out for “allowing” them to compromise her work space. Like it was intentional for the both of them to have Ahri and Eve just show up on a whim, never having actually told them where their work building was. 

“What is there to say to her?” Kai’sa asks.

Akali sinks into her chair. “Dunno. Thanks, I guess?”

Kai’sa doesn’t make to respond to that as she shifts in her seat at the memories of that night. What do you say to two weird sex demons after they’ve just helped you and your crush get together?

How do you tell said weird sex demon you really want to take her with a strap-on again? Was that weird now that her and Akali were officially an item? Probably.

“Ahri would make such a crazy case closer. If I could read minds and compel the truth outta people, I’d be fucking Sherlock Holmes level famous, solving shit left and right,” Akali says. 

“But she spends her time clubbing all night and having magic witch sex. The world really isn’t fair.”

“It sure ain’t,” Akali agrees, rubbing the back of her neck. After a while, she asks,  
“Would you wanna hang out with them again?”

Kai’sa hesitates to answer immediately, not wanting to paint out her eagerness too quickly. “They’re not human. They’re interesting… I’d be lying if I said I haven’t thought about it.”

“Then why don’t we?”

It’s been days since they had last spoken. Ahri and Evelynn seemed just fine with leaving the both of them to their own devices, totally content with letting them go on with their own lives.

“All they want to do is have sex with us,” Kai’sa summons her most valid and moot point. Ahri was definitely pretty interested in her. Maybe the infatuation was destined to wear off sooner or later, but Kai’sa still craves that kind of attention. She’s a glutton for it. 

“That’s... not a bad thing, is it?” Akali asks softly. 

Kai’sa sits on that question for a bit and sighs, biting her bottom lip as she thinks. “No… I was just thinking that we never said to each other that we wanted to be exclusive.” She looks curiously to Akali. 

“Yeah. You’re my girlfriend, totally. But also… fucking two other women on top of you was maybe the highlight of my life.”

“I know,” Kai’sa whispers, deflating in relief that they share that sentiment. “It was really good.”

The both of them sit neck deep in the heat of the memories of that night. 

Akali kisses her teeth and rubs her face. “Fuck, I’m horny now.”

Kai’sa sighs hard out of her nose, shifting where she was again, her seat a lot hotter than she remembers it being. “Don’t tell me things like that when I can’t do anything about it.”

“Kai.” Akali turns her head and gives her a deadpan stare. “We can literally have hours alone in this car together. Don’t tell me you can keep your hands off of me ‘cause I know I won’t be able to keep mine off of you.”

Kai’sa blushes. “God, you’re the absolute worst.”

“Speaking of which, I’m totally gonna text Ahri. But I’m low key in it for the sex as long as you‘ll be with. Just like you’re low key giving me fuck eyes right now.”

Kai’sa looks anywhere else that isn’t Akali’s smug grin, feeling her face heat up all the way to her ears. “I wasn’t.”

“Uh, yeah. You were.” Agree to disagree. “Are you okay with me texting her?”

“I don’t mind. Go ahead.”

Akali hums, sounding uncertain. “You sure? Like, this is a super weird situation.”

“It’s not so strange…” Kai’sa trails off. After what they had been through, hitting the same notes again should be easy, in theory. It’s the anxiety of the very first hurdle that stops Kai’sa from moving forward most of the time. 

A beat of silence passes as Akali drafts up a message. She perks up suddenly. “Holy shit. I just realized that now you’ll actually talk about your sex life with me.”

Kai’sa blinks hard, wondering where this was birthed from. “I have my own tensions I need to let out. Before you, of course I had to find other outlets.”

Akali nods, lips pursed. “Wanna tell me about them?”

“Not really,” Kai’sa says. She should stop there, but she thinks to tease Akali in her own special way. “Though, I’m sure if you used your detective brain, you’d be able to find me online somewhere.”

Akali chews on her bottom lip. “... Fuck, I wanna look right now.”

“Ugh, I shouldn’t have said anything.” Not on the clock, anyway. She’s prodding the beast in the insatiable passenger’s seat. “Do it on your own time.”

“Fine, fine. I’ll have Ahri entertain me instead.”

“Go wild. I’ll be doing my job.” Kai’sa looks pointedly out at the boring lot ahead. 

Akali chuckles good-naturedly. “And I’ll be doing what I do best.”

“Being insufferable?” She teases, shooting a handful of side eye Akali’s way. 

Akali winks at her, that charming smile of hers making Kai’sa’s heart perform flips. “Making the first move.”

 

—

 

“You’ll never guess who just texted me right now!” Ahri says in a sing song. 

“That bitch karma?” Evelynn asks distractedly, busy adjusting her rear view mirror to pay Ahri much mind, the flashing red and blue behind her causing neither of them any stretch of distress. 

Evelynn rolls down the driver side window as the clapping of boots and equipment nears the side of the car.

“Do you know why I pulled you over?” The highway patrol officer asks, bending down to the low sitting height of the vehicle to look in at the both of them. 

“I hit 150 miles per hour on the freeway you just pulled me off of and I don’t have any identifying plates,” Evelynn says matter of factly, turning her nose towards the man and pushing down her glasses to the bridge of her nose to give him a good look over.

He’s healthy—average, utterly uninteresting. The only thing that interests her about him is picturing what his screams sound like if she peels off his skin.

“Oh my god, I’m so excited! What do I say back, Eve? Do I sound too desperate if I invite them over tonight?” Ahri continues in the passenger’s seat, vibrating where she is as her thumbs bat her phone screen, not waiting for a response. 

The officer seems stunned for a minute as his brows shoot up. He places his grubby mits on the ledge of her car door and his whole body draws towards Evelynn. “Can I see your license and registration, miss?”

Evelynn leans back away from the swoop of his breath and wrinkles her nose in disgust. She wants to snap both of his wrists clean off for getting so close to her. Because he thinks he controls her right now and nothing infuriates her more than humans overstepping their small existence into something meaningful. 

She keeps her expression schooled, regardless. “Is that your partner in the squad car behind us?” She refers back to her rear view mirror nonchalantly. 

The officer tenses, sensing her standoffish noncompliance. “Yes… show me your license and registration. I won’t ask again.”

Evelynn turns her chin to Ahri, annoyed and becoming increasingly antsy. “ _Gumiho._ If I have to sit here and wait for you to be done flirting, I’ll turn you into a coat.”

Ahri rolls her eyes and begrudgingly puts down the phone. She leans over, all previous pretenses of her excitement having vanished from her features as she looks up at the officer. “Bring your partner over here, tell him there’s no need to call for backup, and turn off your dashboard camera and any other cameras you have pointed on us,” she commands. 

Something in the officer’s posture slackens as his eyes glaze over to blankness. “I’ll be right back.”

And he trudges back to the squad car to exchange words with the other officer. 

Ahri brightens back up while he’s gone and shows Evelynn her phone screen. “See?” Then she draws it away without Evelynn actually having seen a thing. 

Ahri takes a deep breath in and out, bringing herself together. “You know what? I’m going to be cool. I’ll be chill. If her and Kai’sa want to see us, then that’s totally that. But, like, I’m not going to push it.”

“How considerate of you,” Evelynn murmurs, an uncomfortable itch tickling at her neck as she watches the two officers approach her window from the side mirror.

“Like, I don’t want to scare them away, you know? They _just_ got together and they’re, like, both super hot and they both seem like so much fun and _god_ I want to eat Kai’sa’s memories so bad,” Ahri whines, stamping her feet into the carpet below as she melts in dismay into her chair and falls still. 

“Here we are,” the first officer gestures to his partner, who wears a look of profound confusion as he ducks to look into the vehicle at the both of them. 

Evelynn grits her teeth and turns back to Ahri, tapping the steering wheel impatiently. She can’t play around it anymore. “Listen. You’re going to wipe them anyway. Let me have some fun.”

Ahri straightens up slowly, giving her a long look, her voice firm. “Eve. If I let you, you know it won’t be enough.”

Evelynn purses her lips and pushes her sunglasses back over her eyes. She doesn’t know what she else she expected. If there was any one being in the world who could stop her from running rampant around this city, it was Ahri and her dumb arcane tricks. “Fine.”

So, Evelynn whips out with a tangle of black smoke at the alert and confused officer without even looking at him. His fear doesn’t flood her hollow insides with the high she gets when she inflicts pain, but it’s all she’s going to get when she’s being this petty. 

She chokes him with her shadowy lashers, filling his lungs with gaseous, suffocating black. He can’t even scream, the sound muffled around the thick, corporeal form she has invading his mouth and nostrils. 

His partner watches in subdued half-interest as the officer’s eyes roll back and he hits the ground unconscious. 

“Really?” Ahri asks, short and angry. 

Evelynn doesn’t even look at her to catch the stern disapproval curling her lips down. She’s taken a rather pointed interest in the state of her nails. 

Ahri sighs and looks to the other officer. “Pick him up,” she says tersely, which he obeys. She exits the car, instructs for him to place the unconscious form of his partner back into the squad car, and she has him sit back in the driver’s seat. 

Evelynn loses interest watching when Ahri makes to eat their memories of the encounter, leaving the both of them unconscious in their vehicle. 

She wonders how filling they are. If she could eat painful memories, she doesn’t think she’d ever stop to breathe to do anything else. 

Ahri returns, wordlessly buckling in her seatbelt. 

Evelynn starts the car and they’re back on the road, the silence that ensues steeped with uneasy energy. 

“I’m mad at you,” Ahri mutters.

“Line up.”

“ _Evelynn_.”

Evelynn wrinkles her nose but doesn’t respond. 

Ahri’s chagrin is made apparent through her jagged, frustrated sigh. “Maybe being around humans for more than feeding on them will be good for you.”

“Why would I ever bother when I’m not humoring you?” She’s being cheeky—a complete smartass. 

“Because you’re going to have to get used to living with them,” Ahri states firmly, the serious note in her voice grounding. “Because if I find you covered in blood in the middle of nowhere again, I’m not going to start over from scratch. I’ll draw the line and I’ll leave.”

Evelynn doesn’t make to seem like she heard her. Maybe it’s because she feels like a jackass and that threat is more frightening than anything she’s ever had held against her before. 

And as annoying as being micromanaged is, she doesn’t want Ahri to leave her. 

Those words hang over them for the better part of ten minutes, with Evelynn refusing to crack under the threat physically. It roils her mind, however, with feverish memories of days spent indulging and indulging without a care for anyone else in the world. It’s an awful conundrum—wanting it so bad, she’s not immediately placated and set straight without a doubt in her mind by Ahri. Like she can even risk the thought of not having Ahri with her any more in exchange for one meaningless, bloody spree. 

She’s a selfish creature. The fact that Ahri sees something more in her is a true wonder. Evelynn doesn’t know if she has the capacity in her to be anything beyond what she is, but Ahri makes it appealing to at least try. 

Evelynn has always taken the easiest way about—the path of least resistance, killing and feeding and getting away with it again and again because she could, picking low hanging fruit for a quick fix with not much substance. She doesn’t know what else is out there aside from what she already knows and even after 40 years, she still has so much to learn from Ahri. 

They’ve had some damn good times together. She’s seen things she wouldn’t have discovered on her own with her. There’s no denying that. 

“I love you, you know,” Ahri says, breaking the quiet with her tender and vulnerable words. 

Evelynn isn’t sure she has an inclination as of what that really means. It’s just not in her nature to know how to love. But whatever it is that fills the void of her chest when she looks at Ahri, she doesn’t want to let go of it. She doesn’t want to miss out on whatever else there is in store for her—for the both of them. Doesn’t want to push away this one constant that keeps her grounded to something familiar like an anchor. She’s something to come back to. She’s home. 

Evelynn replies softly. “Love you too. Sorry.”

“Apology accepted.” After a beat, Ahri continues. “You can be angry at me. I’d rather you be angry and take it out on me than anyone else.”

Evelynn looks back to the road after discreetly eyeing Ahri from behind her glasses. She doesn’t feeling like buying new sheets, repainting the walls, and spending hours getting Ahri’s blood out of their white carpet tomorrow. Doesn’t feel like pulling out of the exhaustion of eating the pain of a creature that wasn’t human. Ahri’s pain is hard to chew, but it’s something to focus on, something to distract her. No, she doesn’t need it. “I’m not angry.” 

Ahri sounds with a faint scoff. “Uh huh. I guess I’ll figure that out for sure later.”

She remembers that Ahri was trying to plan something. “What’s happening later?”

“Nothing, I guess,” Ahri says, the disappointment riding high on her voice. “I asked if Akali and Kai’sa were free, but they’re working. Akali can’t tell me much because it’s an ongoing investigation. I totes kept my chill, by the way.”

Evelynn can’t understand the hold up for the life of her. Her next question is genuine. “Why do you care about what they’re doing if you want to see them?” 

Ahri is nothing but teeming with patience for her. It’s more appreciated than she knows. “Self restraint. Also, I think they were a little sore from us showing up at their workplace. Or at least that’s gotta be part of the reason why Akali took so long to actually text me.”

It’s an answer without really being an answer at all. Evelynn sits, silently perplexed as she tries to make sense of it all. She doesn’t understand humans in the least bit. She’ll take Ahri’s expert opinion as it were and run with it. 

“Woe is me. I get another night of you to myself,” Evelynn attempts at a joke. It always falls a bit flat. Humor isn’t her strongest point. 

Ahri giggles girlishly, anyway. “Well! I’ve got a few movies I wanted to watch with you.”

She says she wants to watch a movie, but Evelynn hears that Ahri actually wants to sit in her lap and make out with her. Either way, it wouldn’t be a bad way to end the night. They’ve been out and about so much lately finding new avenues of entertainment, seeing things they haven’t seen before, riding the high of excitement that came from Akali and Kai’sa. 

Evelynn smirks. “Home it is, then.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so the next chapter will take a bit to get out, but i’ll have it up soon when i finish it and my awesome fiancé betas it. thanks for reading and thanks in advance for your patience !!!


	3. How to Compromise the Mind

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this one is long but i couldn’t split it into two. enjoy! next part should be out a bit sooner since.....it’s not an 8k word sex scene....

Akali has never understood Snapchat. She doesn’t even know the point of sending pictures to someone that just times out and disappears forever. She’s at that point in her adult life where that appeal flies over her head and straight at teenagers and their funny five second videos and with their five second attention spans. 

Though, having a personalized selfie of Ahri to look at is kind of nice. She’s a damn pretty lady, no matter what angle she takes a photo at, even the pictures she knows Ahri intends to be unflattering. She’s got taking selfies down to an art. (That’s the hook.)

The hints of Evelynn just _existing_ that Ahri captures in the backgrounds of her pictures borders on voyeuristic—they’re thrilling to catch. While Ahri is open and outgoing, Evelynn is mysterious and aloof. Akali’s drawn to her in a way she can’t pinpoint. (That’s the line.)

Eventually, Akali finds the guts to send an honest to god selfie back instead of cryptid, blurry photos and text. Ahri instantly messages back, gushing over how cute she is. She even draws on little blush marks on a reply selfie somehow. Akali notices in the conversation window when the selfie times out that Ahri had screenshotted the selfie she had sent. 

It hadn’t even occurred to Akali to screenshot a picture that she could only see for ten seconds. And five second videos turned into 25 second videos when rewatched five times. Fucking _duh._ (And sinker.)

Soon, Akali can see the reason why people like Snapchat. Akali accrues an impressive collection of Ahri selfies by the time the day winds to a close. 

Earlier, her and Kai’sa had decided to head back to the office when Sejuani refused to come down with them to answer a few questions about her traffic ticket incidents—trying to pull a fast one to close the case quick if they managed to get her down to the precinct, show her what they had against her so far—and weasel out a confession from her on tape. But Sejuani had served time already. She knew exactly what to say to them when they flashed their badges (and that was _quickly_ because “Assault and Battery Unit” tacked onto their shit would give them away in that second).

“Am I being arrested?” Sejuani asked, the ripped sleeves of her biker jacket straining against good, worn leather as she crosses her full sleeved tattooed arms defiantly. 

And wow, a mugshot really doesn’t do her justice. 

Maybe that’s why Akali lost her spine as she pressed. “Um, well, we just have questions for you, we’d appreciate it if you’d come with us and help clear something up.”

The hulking guys at her flank all looked to her wide stature for any sort of signal, but she stood as still as a mountain. She was really fucking scary, actually. Then, she turned away, mounted her bike, revved the engine louder than a landslide, and backed out in front of them, her men following suit. 

“Fuck off. I know my rights,” she had said. 

Then her motorcycle gang blew a parking lot-sized cloud of muffler smoke straight into their lungs and rode out. It sucked. 

Akali and Kai’sa laze around the office until it’s late enough to leave, the captain closely monitoring everyone’s efforts in the way of paperwork and general office time spent not scrolling Facebook. (Akali still scrolled through unhindered, suddenly craving five second videos for all their worth.)

They migrate to a diner at the end of the long and exciting work day. Akali finds herself unable to contain herself as she tries to explain Snapchat to Kai’sa over a stack of pancakes, showing off her collection of Ahri selfies (Kai’sa tried to hide her interest, but did a poor job). 

When Akali can’t get through to Kai’sa the Unenthusiastic Nonbeliever, going as far as explaining that she had once lived in the same ignorance about the wonders of Snapchat that Kai’sa possessed now just yesterday, she realizes that one didn’t just explain Snapchat. One has to experience it. 

“You know what, just c’mere,” Akali says, angling her selfie camera over to encompass her and Kai’sa into the frame, both of them sitting elbow to elbow on the same side of the booth. 

Kai’sa looks over, brows knitted cutely together as she slowly takes in what’s happening. She chews through the sausage she has in her mouth and waves the camera away, bringing up a napkin to her blushing cheeks. “No. Absolutely not. I need to shower.”

“No, you look great,” Akali insists, showing her the selfie of the both of them she took with Kai’sa completely unaware seconds before. 

Kai’sa pouts and looks elsewhere.

“Oh, stop it,” Akali says. “So you type your message like this, and then hit send. There’s other functions, but I don’t wanna overwhelm you. ‘Cause I’m an expert and all.”

Across the selfie, it reads: “ _dinner with kai’sa. nice._ ”

Kai’sa studies it from the corner of her eye and busies herself with her plate again. “Why don’t you just text her normally, again?” She asks for the umpteenth time. 

“Because this is what the cool kids are doing. And look, there’s a response already.”

Akali opens up the Snap and nothing can really prepare either of them as both of their eyes shoot wide open. Kai’sa drops her fork, Akali drops her jaw, and the both of them lean in close to the image. 

It’s the longest ten seconds in the world. Because on her screen, it’s Ahri from a high angle, her back arched and her eyes simmering as she plays with one of her nipples, her cheeks a gorgeous shade of red and her head tilted alluringly. It reads: “ _Fun at home. Nice._ ”

Akali screenshots it with a millisecond to spare. 

And they both sit there, quiet and absorbed in a heavy buzz of shock. Akali blinks hard and resurfaces the picture shamelessly from her photos. 

“What… is the point of Snapchat… if you can just save the pictures people send you, again?” Kai’sa asks slowly, absorbed with the image. 

Okay, honestly? “I don’t fucking know.”

They gawk some more when another notification from Ahri sends Akali scrambling back into the app. 

It’s just some text in their conversation window.“ _Liked tht, did u?_ ”

“Hell fucking yeah,” Akali breaths, typing her response. Before she’s even done, there’s the rare and elusive purple square in the conversation window. Akali knows what’s coming before Kai’sa does. She taps on the icon and holds. A bad idea. 

Because it’s a video. AKA moving pictures. With sound. That sound—Ahri sighing breathily (it feels louder than a fucking gun shot in this deserted ass diner) as she squeezes her tit playfully. She’s those usually perked fox ears slicked back, her mouth lazily open and eyes heavily lidded and dark. The video is over way too soon. 

Akali slumps forward onto the table, pushing aside her plate. “Holy shit.”

Kai’sa is speechless. 

They share a look, both of their faces mirrored shades of red. 

“How’s everything over here? Can I get you anything else?” A waitress says suddenly, table touching at the worst possible time. She seems unaware of what’s happened, thankfully. 

“I’d like the check, please,” Kai’sa says quickly. “We’re together. I—I mean. It’s together. I can pay. I’ll pay together. For the both of us.”

“Okay. I’ll be right back with it.”

Akali places her phone down and massages her temples when she’s gone, equally as tripped up. “God, what am I supposed to do with this?”

“Evil,” Kai’sa mutters. 

“Huh?”

Kai’sa gestures vaguely with her hand. “Do evil. Fuck the devil. It was a bad joke.”

“Potty fuckin’ mouth, and you kiss me with that— _disgusting_ ,” Akali blurts out in faux distaste. 

Kai’sa gives Akali a thousand yard stare. “Tell me I’m funny right now,” she deadpans. 

“You’re hilarious, babe.” It was actually a good joke, but Akali is too busy thinking about what Ahri might be doing in between her legs right now. 

The both of them sit in silence, energy crackling between them as they wait, lacking patience in the way they can’t stop looking around for the waitress. The seconds tick by, but they might as well have been hours. 

A new video pops up on Snapchat and both Kai’sa and Akali grit their teeth and as they notice it at the same time. 

“You know what, I have cash,” Akali says, digging out her wallet and throwing down a $20. There is real money tucked away in the wads of Monopoly money she has, after all. 

“Me too.” Kai’sa does the same, plenty enough to get the bill covered and caring little how it’s split up or how much they’re leaving to tip as they clamor up from their cushy bench chairs and scramble out of the diner. 

In the darkness of Akali’s Honda, they crowd together with eager, seeking eyes as Akali pulls up the next video. 

The angle is set low at Ahri’s belly, her tits still on full display, framed by licks of her blonde hair that curl past her shoulders. The camera follows pretty manicured nails as they play across the length of her parted thighs. Ahri sinks down and arches her hips up, the trimmed darker blonde hairs there demanding as she spreads herself open for the lens to see. And she’s completely wet, glistening in the white light. 

And the video ends there. 

Akali face plants into the steering wheel. “My fucking life is over. Why is she doing this to me? Why couldn’t I see that she was grooming me for the most intense case of blue balls this world has ever seen?”

Kai’sa doesn’t respond right away, her fingers steepled in front of her mouth as she looks ahead at nothing. 

Finally, “Akali?”

“What?”

“If I, uh, download Snapchat, would you give her my info?”

“Oh _shit_. As long as you’re good at taking screenshots.”

It was a beautiful pact made in mutual understanding and thirst.

 

\--

 

Later that night, as Kai’sa steps out of the shower, she sees her first Snap from Ahri. 

The selfie is somewhere dark with flashing lights dancing on the rim of Ahri’s silhouette, her lips curled up in a charming smile as she flashes a peace sign in a crowd of people, her greetings written across the bottom—not quite what Kai’sa was expecting, but it’s welcome. She figures Ahri has migrated to some club as she takes a quick screenshot of the picture. Every night was a party for Ahri and Evelynn, after all. 

Recalling what she had learned from Akali about Snapchat, she replies back with simple text asking where she’s at. There wasn’t any point in taking a picture. Why would she bother? She’s not going to send pictures of herself nude (even if Ahri wasn’t above it, Kai’sa doesn’t trust the company servers to not hold onto her pictures and information).

Kai’sa slumps into her desk chair, using the corner of the towel hanging on her shoulders to wipe stray water droplets that trickle down her chin, placated by the advertisements she scrolls through in app, nothing jumping out at her and all of it obnoxiously targeting teenagers. 

A notification that Ahri has responded sends her back to their conversation window. She opens the next picture and Ahri has sent a selfie of her standing in front of the joint she’s inhabited, winking and blowing her a kiss all the while. 

Kai’sa lets out a small gust of a laugh from her nose. She’s cute—the kind of cute that belongs on magazine covers. Akali will like that one, for sure. She screenshots it and Ahri sends another message soon after. 

“ _You and kali luv screenshtting me lol_ ”

Kai’sa replies back. “ _Now you’re going to be self-conscious?_ ”

“ _I’m a lil spoiled more lik_ ”

“ _I should have known you enjoy the attention._ ”

“ _U bet I do~_ ”

“ _Don’t you have a club to wreak havoc on?_ ”

“ _Nah, it’s booooooooring n their_ ”

Kai’sa finds amusement in the fact that this woman is crap at grammar as she replies, “ _Oh no, I feel so sorry for you. Who knew being out on the town every night gets boring?_ ”

“ _It rly does tho, esp after lik a hundred years of th same shit..._

 _...Tht’s why u an kali where so fun. We switched it up tht night an it paid of!!!!_ ”

“ _What do you mean it paid off?_ ”

“ _We’ll, I’m still talking 2 u;) an u arnt scarred away or anythin. Or r u?_ ”

Kai’sa has to think about why her natural response is to draw this woman closer to her in spite of what she knows. She has few close friends and that list starts and ends with Akali. Her other relationships were just… work. Her job. 

But she’s shown herself to be vulnerable in front of Ahri so soon after meeting her. Peeking into her mind only made her play out those weaknesses she kept tucked away, making her face them when she didn’t even know she was ready to.

Somewhat guarded, Kai’sa replies back, her tone meant to be teasing despite the underlying anxieties she feels about the whole thing, “ _I’m not “scarred”. I don’t see any reason to dump you yet._ ” 

“ _Dump me??? LOL!! O bby, does that mean where an item????_ ”

Kai’sa doesn’t think she wants to humor a response. Akali would have, but she wasn’t here. 

So she tosses away the phone, a small stroke of defiance that doesn’t translate across devices, but she has to get ready for bed. She sets out to perform the rest of her nightly routine—her hour long regime of face scrubs and painting her nails while she sings along to her favorite metal bands, namely.

Her phone goes off on her bed. She’s brushing her teeth when she notices, tonguing her toothbrush to the corner of her mouth to hold it as she scoops up the device and opens Snapchat. 

From Ahri, it reads: “ _Hey!!!! I’m outside ur place somwhere, find me??? <3_”

Kai’sa’s brows furrow together in confusion as she stares at the screen. Outside? 

She types back, “ _You’re not serious, are you?_ ”

Then, Ahri sends her a picture of the front of her five story corner apartment building, it’s exterior looking significantly more run down than usual next to her full face of makeup and her cheeky smile. 

Kai’sa sighs, conflicted as she returns to her bathroom to spit out the rest of her tooth paste and wash her mouth out. As she walks to the door, a knot of anxious excitement twists in her stomach, making her feel light on her feet. 

She descends the last flight of the fire escape stairs and quickly spots Ahri out on the sidewalk, leaning against a street light pole. 

Ahri perks up and starts towards her, waving with her phone in her hand. “Oh hey! There you are!”

“How did you find where I live?” Kai’sa cuts right to her biggest question. 

“Oh, uh, Snapchat tracks your location. Look.” 

Ahri flashes the screen to her and Kai’sa’s brows shoot up as a small icon hovers over her apartment complex on an in-app street map. That was scary. Akali had set it the app up for her. She never even noticed. She should have known better. “Okay… so how do I change that?”

Ahri shrugs her small shoulders, looking around a bit meekly. “Y’know, I can show you, like, at your place. Or we can just, like, stand here. Whatever is cool.”

Kai’sa runs a hand through her slightly damp hair, weighing her options. She doesn’t have many and she settles begrudgingly on feeding that greedy side of her that wants to throw all caution to the wind and invite her up. 

She sighs in defeat, eyes quickly sweeping down Ahri’s body, taking in her red off the shoulder dress that hugs her form closely and the way she stands almost awkwardly there, a hopeful look in her eyes. 

“Upstairs, then,” Kai’sa murmurs, turning over her shoulder and leading the way around to the elevator without making sure she’s following. 

“Sweet!” Ahri whisper-exclaims not-so-subtly and _tap tap tap_ s after her in her heels. 

Kai’sa pushes open her front door, the light of the unit across from hers spilling into the dark greeting area. She gestures back at Ahri with a tilt of her chin to come inside first and she does. 

Kai’sa shuts the door and locks it behind her, kicking off her flats. 

Ahri doesn’t move far from where she is. “...Is your electricity out?” She asks after a beat. 

“Oh. No. I just prefer it like this in here.”

Kai’sa flicks on the suspended domed light that hangs over her kitchen table with the switch by the door, revealing a near and compact space that is modestly furnished. From the doorway, they can see the kitchen, the minuscule dining room, and some of the still-shrouded living room. 

She steals a glance to the side over at Ahri and she’s suddenly sporting her usual fox ears and tail. She stares for a bit, wondering if she’ll ever get used to it. 

“Home sweet home. Shoes off?” Ahri asks, still looking around with big swoops of her eyes. 

“Yes, shoes off.”

Ahri works off her heels. “It smells like you in here.”

A note of curiosity rings in Kai’sa. “What do I smell like?”

“Hmm... like, lavender? Kinda earthy,” Ahri explains as she steps in further, shouldering off her purse and placing it on the counter. 

Kai’sa hums and remains where she is, watching to see what Ahri will do and not knowing what to do, herself. She wrings her fingers at her sides, eyes drawn down to the way Ahri’s hips sway as she moves, enticing like a slow dance. Her tail lifts the back of her dress a bit, exposing more of her legs. Kai’sa’s face roars with a blush, her heart pattering in her throat as she remembers what Ahri looks like bent over and taking her cock. 

Biting the inside of her lip keeps her at bay—grounding and sharp like an anchor back to where she is on her own two feet. Because she shouldn’t. She really shouldn’t be thinking like this. It was plain shameful and Ahri was a guest. She didn’t invite up a booty call.

“Evelynn isn’t with you?” Kai’sa picks up conversationally, eyes on the back of Ahri’s thighs all the way until she can’t see them anymore as she makes her way to the kitchen, searching for something to distract her and not knowing what, yet. 

“Nope,” Ahri says, stretching her arms over her head before she leans onto a sparse length of counter overhang, propping an elbow up as she watches Kai’sa casually through the open space between the kitchen and living room. “Just me tonight. I’m just as fun by myself, _promise_.”

“No doubt,” Kai’sa says with an edge of playful sarcasm, pulling out two tall glasses. She doesn’t know why, but she starts to add, “She’s... um. Evelynn is a little—“ but fumbles as she realizes what it is she wants to say. 

“Intense?” Ahri assists with a smirk and Kai’sa agrees quietly. “Yeah, her kind tends to be a little much. There’s not many left, just like there aren’t many gumiho.”

“There’s more than you two?” 

“And even more than just gumiho and succubi on top of that. But, like, humans don’t really get it. So we stay hidden.” Ahri pauses, eyes turning thoughtful as she adds, “Most of us do, anyway.”

Kai’sa still can’t wrap her mind around it as she finds a cheap bottle of wine tucked away in the cupboard and makes quick work of the cork. She comes up next to Ahri with the ensemble, placing both glasses down and pouring a generous portion for each. 

“Thanks,” Ahri says smokily as she receives her glass, shooting her a playful wink. 

Kai’sa nods, taking to her drink pointedly, feeling Ahri’s eyes on her like a magnet to iron. She can’t help thinking what it would be like to fuck Ahri over her kitchen table—wants to pull her hair and listen to her moan as she rams into her just right. 

Kai’sa takes a larger gulp of wine, hoping she imagines the mischievous, shit-eating curl of Ahri’s mouth. 

“You’re pretty awkward without ‘kali around. You know that?” Ahri finally says, the strength of her voice falling off as she sips at her drink.

“I’m aware,” Kai’sa murmurs, eyes sliding over to watch as the dull red wine coaxes past the vibrant red of Ahri’s lips. 

“Just making sure,” she says right up to the liquid. 

Kai’sa huffs a soft laugh, hardly there to respond in full as she’s gripped by the memories of having that mouth full of her cock, loving every goddamn inch. 

After a beat that could have been minutes, Ahri abandons her drink and listlessly heads deeper into her apartment. Kai’sa doesn't have the mind to curve the way she drops her salacious stare to her backside again, too consumed for anything else material to be satisfying, her wine included as she pushes it away. 

Kai’sa swallows dryly around her pulse, not trusting her voice to call out as she follows like a snake to the flute. She feels tall as she trails behind, loose and surging with confidence, light with excitement. 

Her bedroom door is at the end of the hall, slightly ajar. In the low light, Ahri looks back over her shoulder, her fingertips scratching against the doorframe. 

Kai’sa doesn’t think of herself as an expert in animal behavior, but Ahri’s twitching tail reminds her of a cat’s—playful and daring. 

“This your room?” Ahri asks, low. It stirs the want that sits deep like molten rock in her.

”Yes,” she murmurs, anticipation roaring in between her legs. 

“I wanna see it.”

“You want to see it?” Kai’sa repeats, her mouth so dry as her brain fluffs up with complete gibberish, half her mind absent as she steps close, turning Ahri to pin her back effortlessly to the frame, emboldened by insinuation and blind need. 

“Mhm,” Ahri smiles crookedly, her legs spreading in response to the knee that Kai’sa slides between her thighs. “And you wanna show me, don’t you?”

Arms weave tight around her neck, drawing down to her mouth as Ahri pushes up. Ahri’s body presses hard into her, seeking and lithe the way she arches and draws her in and in. 

Kai’sa quickly spirals ahead, taking pleasure in the way Ahri’s lips become pliant against her own as she shoves her gracelessly against the frame behind her, all aggressive want and need that leaves Ahri reduced to putty.

She rips up Ahri’s dress, the curve of her ass spilling out for her greedy hands to dig into, hard and hungry for every inch of skin she can rake her nails into. 

“ _Fuck_ ,” Ahri breathes into her mouth, thick and heavy like oil. Kai’sa grins as she feels Ahri sink down onto her knee, wanting friction, shimmying harder into her palms, grinding down however she can. Kai’sa‘s breaths are sharp as she scoops her up by the back of her thighs, shoulders open her door, and carries her over to her bed. 

Ahri giggles girlishly, breathlessly as she’s tossed down, scrambling back as Kai’sa crawls after her until she’s hovering over her. She slots herself in between Ahri’s legs, her dress riding farther up as Kai’sa presses hip to hip with her, starving for every point of contact she can possibly muster. 

Ahri stirs impatiently, trying to ignite the tinder of the tipping point from spark to raging bonfire. She obliges her, grinding down with half her weight, shoving against her vulva with whatever jut of bone she can. The friction raises the hairs on the back of her neck, the heat she feels from between Ahri’s legs addicting. 

Ahri’s head falls back with a feline grin winding up her lips, an airless moan playing from her that twists Kai’sa’s gut tighter than a spring. It fuels her until she’s rutting against her, more fury and pure instinct than anything that has Ahri cursing and grabbing onto her and mewling her frustrations like little rainclouds sprinkling from her lips. 

Kai’sa draws her mouth down, sealing her salivating tongue on Ahri’s skin and sucking harshly where she feels her pulse beats like a drum in between the bands of her throat. The groan she tastes encourages her to make more significant marks, marks that she knows will bloom purple on Ahri’s pretty skin in the morning. 

Hands tangle in Kai’sa’s hair, firm in delighted agreement of her mark making. Kai’sa keeps sucking, sharp and toothy, until Ahri is moaning, squirming, arching and clenched up and shaking at the faintest breath that tickles her skin as they rut against one another like unfettered animals. 

Ahri’s musky scent stings her eyes, her telling wetness painted on Kai’sa’s shorts where the source of her pleasure permeates the air. Just then, something more appealing sweetens Kai’sa’s thoughts. 

“Hold on,” Kai’sa murmurs, planting a kiss hot like a brand against Ahri’s collarbone. 

Ahri lets out a confused noise between a whine and a sigh before letting her draw away. 

Kai’sa dislodges herself and rolls off of the bed and opens the bottom nightstand drawer where she keeps her collection of dildos, fighting dizziness as she makes her selection. 

She fetches a J-shaped piece that seems to suck up the black of the dark around her like the void, it’s glossy finish reflecting small specs of silver glitter. She makes quick work of shedding off her shorts and panties, too hot to bother with any shred of embarrassment of being naked. 

The bed shifts a bit as she senses Ahri peaking over at what she’s doing. 

Kai’sa props up one leg on the edge of her boxspring, fitting the shorter end of the dildo against her wet pussy and easily slipping it inside. It fills her and settles how she likes when she relaxes, it’s form protruding confidently up from her trimmed patch of black pubic hair. She squeezes around it and releases, her muscles recalling the motions and practice she’s done on her own. 

Pleased with the stiffness she can keep, Kai’sa turns back to Ahri and gestures with a come hither motion.

Ahri shivers and pushes up onto her hands and knees right away, her bushy blonde tail swaying from side to side as she crawls to the edge of the bed, eyes stuck on her new cock. She isn’t shy about grabbing the shaft of it when she’s close, looking up at her with glinting eyes for permission, her body practically trembling with excitement. 

Kai’sa’s heart skips and pounds in her ears as she works her fingers through threads of blonde, fingertips hooking against the back of Ahri’s head. “Impress me,” she says, remarkably husky. “Show me how much you like sucking my cock.”

Ahri needs little more as she takes more than half the length into her mouth in one go. Kai’sa gasps softly at the way Ahri grips and pulls the toy up with her mouth, the curved nub of the other side moving deliciously against her inner walls, the textured ridges of the material over her clit leaving her aching for more. The sight alone of Ahri sucking her off is enough to make her feel like she’s dripping past the toy down her thighs, each pass of lips over silicon coaxing her into a monsoon of madness. 

One particularly nice stroke has a silky moan play from Kai’sa’s throat and Ahri moans around the thing in turn as she tries to repeat that motion, fishing for that reaction again. Kai’sa mouth falls open as she starts to pant at the rhythm of Ahri’s efforts. 

“Just like that,” Kai’sa chokes, her other hand now gripping the back of Ahri’s head out of reflex for balance, causing her to amp up the intensity, the ridges of the toy pushing harder against her clit as Ahri jerks it up and down. Kai’sa curses under her breath, suspended over how good Ahri is at giving head and feeling too hot even for her tank top that she drags over her head in the next instant. 

The click of a switch sharply sounds between her legs while she’s briefly distracted with her shirt and the toy suddenly starts to vibrate vigorously—coupled with the g-spot stimulation, she lurches in surprise, driving the dildo into Ahri’s mouth. 

Ahri sighs sharply out her nose, squirming and rubbing her thighs together. 

It’s like a heatwave has thickened the air. Kai’sa’s stomach tightens and threatens the beginning throes of release that has her head clouding drunkly with pent-up pleasure. Her toes dig into the carpet, her hips tilting higher and higher, the dildo coming out of Ahri’s mouth less and less as she forces her down onto its length more and more, wanting her to focus on fucking her with it. 

And she does, bobbing her head in tight nods, moaning around the thing again as she looks up at her, tears at the corners of her eyes at how deep she’s got it shoved into her mouth, gripping it and jerking up and up. 

Kai’sa’s hips twitch involuntarily and she curses under her breath when she realizes she’s seconds from coming.

“I’m— _Ahri_ , I’m going t-to come if you keep—“ Kai’sa struggles for the words, thought wiped away as Ahri finds another motion that prods hard into the hot swelling pressure inside her where Ahri hits her g-spot again and again. 

_Good. You wanted me to impress you, so come for me_ , Ahri purrs in her mind. 

“ _Fucking hell_ ,” Kai’sa’s heavy tongue forms, pinched up as that’s all it takes for her to spill over, her hips canting through the blinding white surge of release. 

Ahri works her through it, focusing more with her hands as she unsheathes the cock from her mouth, kissing messily up Kai’sa’s abs, something for her to lean on as she forgets how to balance herself as the waves pulse through her. 

Kai’sa finds herself again, fingers gently petting Ahri’s scalp as her scratchy, shallow breaths claw out of her throat. “Impressed, alrigh’,” she manages. 

“You’re so hot and that was _so_ fun,” Ahri muses, wiping her eyes and mouth with the back of her palm, looking up at her in a heated daze. “I can do that all day.”

As tempting as that is, thinking about how she had Ahri before, watching her face to face as she grinded against her, new energy firing through her every nerve—“I want you on your back.”

“Oh? Like this?” Ahri leans back with a cheeky tilt of her head, her long legs splaying out in front of her. She looks plain stunning with her disheveled dress and crooked straps and swollen lips and sharp eyes. 

“More. Good.” Kai’sa says, fingers dancing up one of Ahri’s thighs to the band of her thong. She hooks two nails in it and pulls. “I want this, too.”

Ahri smirks wickedly, lifting her hips and working down the other side of the elastic until they’re all the way off. “What else do you want?”

“I want my neighbors to hear you.”

The fire that dances across Ahri’s eyes is pure, unadulterated excitement as a full-body shiver wracks her. “Then don’t keep me waiting.”

Kai’sa not in the mood to tease or prolong the need that consumes her, stifling hot at her cheeks and banging in her chest so wildly, she feels like she can hardly breathe. 

She drags Ahri by the backs of her thighs so that her ass nearly hangs off the edge of the bed. Ahri’s grinning wide, propping up onto her elbows to get a good look as Kai’sa positions her dick just right, burying two inches in effortlessly. Ahri visibly melts, moaning airily, eyes glazing over. Kai’sa squeezes tight around the silicon inside her, focusing on keeping the dildo stiff as she drives it in until it stops naturally. 

“Oh _fuck_ , that’s— _god_ , more, more,” Ahri begs silkily, her legs hooking around her waist, joining them closer together than fire and ash. 

Kai’sa braces herself on clenched fists knuckle down on the bed, arcing her hips back, the toy hitting her so good as she thrusts back in, focused on finding cadence and keeping tight around her end. The bed begins to shift noisily, the creek of the frame amping up with every connection of clapping hips, more practiced than the last.

Greedy claws rake down Kai’sa’s arms and neck, reining her in closer until their hot breaths mix, druglike in its potency, dizzying. Kai’sa devours every little noise off of Ahri’s lips, loving the hazy lust in her eyes that works her up all over again, loving the thoughtless nonsense Ahri whispers, loving how she moans and twists and calls her name when she hits her good—not deep, just good. 

Kai’sa feels exactly when Ahri clenches, when she strokes a sweet spot, they both melt and arch, both sing out twin sighs, both gasp when Kai’sa hikes up the intensity when she’s overcome with the need to see Ahri’s jaw slacken, the need to see her become totally undone and wanting. 

Kai’sa is reminded she’s fucking someone that isn’t human. It’s no less thrilling than the first time, a thick surge of power flooding her that both dulls and heightens her senses, twists harder and harder in her gut until it’s staggering, how much she wants her. 

Ahri’s scent has become so palpable on the air she can taste salty sweet on the back of her tongue. The tickle of her tail curls around her legs, everywhere at once. Kai’sa straightens back up, sweat curling down her body. She buries her fingers into Ahri’s hips, gripping and pulling her into every thrust of her cock, finding a new angle that fills her head with passion red, has her legs buckle and knees lock back up, has her throat making noises she doesn’t bother to swallow back. 

Ahri moans, full and high and breathy and meeting every thrust with sharp swivels of her hips, clenching onto the sheets. Kai’sa’s addicted to it, addicted to how she takes her so easily, how she sounds—can't get enough of reducing Ahri to this, lifting her up to exaltation all the same. 

Kai’sa comes, the surprise of it causing her to halt her dedicated rhythm, still buried in Ahri so she can grind her clit down on the ridged plane of the toy, riding it out until she’s seeing stars in the embracing dark. 

When Kai’sa regains her senses, she’s wilted over Ahri, her arms caged and shaking on either side of her. 

Ahri stares hazily, pupils blown wide, her tongue slowly wetting her lips. “That’s my new favorite toy.”

Kai’sa gives a gruff laugh, kisses to distract, their languid brush of lips, air and reprieve granted. 

Ahri hums, throaty and summoned by the lazy coax of Kai’sa tongue in her mouth. She presses the flat of her hand against Kai’sa’s clavicle, easing her up. “Here, one sec,” she musters. 

Their positions are flipped, the transition smooth. Kai’sa follows along, drunk off of the afterglow and Ahri’s glimmer and too hot in her head to fight being eased onto her back for a much needed break.

Ahri straddles her lap, stripping off her dress over her head, ruffling her hair and ears but she still looks so hot, Kai’sa can’t look anywhere else. Ahri shrugs off her askew bra, cute and lacy, taking pleasure in the way Kai’sa’s eyes are glued to her. 

Ahri reaches back for the dildo, tilting the head of it back in between her legs. Kai’sa bites the inside of her bottom lip, looking down at where she can see Ahri take the length agonizingly slow. 

Her hands slither up onto either of Ahri’s hips, squeezing her kegel muscle to her maximum effort in spite of how it burns and finding some relief at not having to focus on driving it in. 

Ahri comes back up and down on it, doing her own adjusting in this new position. But when she does it again, the end inside Kai’sa slips out, assisted by the angle. Ahri peers down and they both adjust to fix it for another try. 

It falls back and out again and Kai’sa thinks she’s completely exhausted the strength required to keep it where Ahri needs it to fuck herself. It’s a shame and Kai’sa lets disappointment cloud her thoughts. She really wanted to watch Ahri grind on her, for all it was worth. 

“That sucks,” Ahri says, amused more than anything as she runs a hand through her bangs.

Kai’sa gives a one-beat chuckle, put at ease by her tone and a bit surprised that she wasn’t at all bothered by it. She sits up and is met with a face full of Ahri’s breasts, trying her best to keep eye contact. 

“I can put on one that you can ride,” she offers as she pulls the dildo from between them, noticing that it is completely drenched. Kai’sa tosses it aside, making a mental note to clean it later. 

Ahri hums, arching her back and bringing her breasts closer to Kai’sa’s hot mouth. “Don’t need it,” she says smoothly, both her hands card through her hair to the back of her neck and reeling her forward. 

Kai’sa follows down, pushing up one breast with her hand, her tongue swirling around her nipple and sucking it into her lips, having fun with it and enjoying how Ahri tastes. She peeks up, simmering honey eyes looking right back, causing a smirk to pull on one side of Kai’sa’s mouth. 

The way Ahri’s hips swirl and rock in small circles with the twisting of her tongue draws Kai’sa’s attention back down. She slides a hand in between her and Ahri, dipping between her legs with little hesitation. 

She’s wet down her thighs, Kai’sa realizes with a painful jolt of arousal. The pitched sigh that plays from Ahri’s lips hitches as Kai’sa digs her fingers up along her sex, attracted to the natural dip of her slick cunt. 

“You want me to ride me like this,” Kai’sa’s mouth forms, the realization not surprising as she buries her ring and middle fingers inside of Ahri up to her knuckles. 

Relief stark like weights being dropped plays across Ahri’s face as she groans out, satisfied but far from sated. 

She feels like she’s got all of Ahri in the palm of her hand, her whole body responding to the meager curl of her digits right into her core, feeling her clench around her and sigh shakily against the crown of her head. She likes it, being able to feel her like this. 

Ahri chokes back a moan when Kai’sa starts to move, slow, bottoming out with every pump. Her head falls down, hands weakly draping over Kai’sa’s shoulders. 

She doesn’t see those eyes simmer anymore. Doesn’t see her lips form breathless words. 

“Look at me,” Kai’sa commands. 

Ahri breathes out sharply, obeying as she peeks up like her head is too heavy to lift, the desire so heavy in her glossy eyes in the dark that it would have overwhelmed Kai’sa any other time. 

“Is this what you want?” Kai’sa asks darkly, punctuating her words with a hard curl of her fingers. 

“ _Fuck_ yes,” Ahri rasps, swerving her hips. 

“You came halfway across town to me so that I can fuck you, didn’t you?” Kai’sa is impressed at how cocky she sounds. 

Ahri shivers, all the way down to where Kai’sa can feel her dripping down her wrist. “I’ve been thinking about you fucking me all _week_.”

Kai’sa bites hard down onto her lip at that. It’s an answer that pleases her so much and blinds her with lust so dizzying, she doesn’t even work up as she fucks Ahri with plain mean digs of her fingers all the way up to her knuckles. In and out, she pounds and curls into her until it sounds like she’s milking her of everything she has, the vulgar squelches of her pussy taking her coupled with Ahri’s gasps. 

Kai’sa’s found a new guilty pleasure of watching Ahri’s face as it screws up with pleasure, reminded of how Akali looked when she fingered her in the shower. She likes being able to see how good she makes them feel. 

Kai’sa thinks of what it’d be like to have Akali watching with Evelynn, what it sounds like to have Akali moaning while Ahri’s getting fucked by Evelynn in another room…

Ahri bucks, becoming heavy as she begins to lose motor control, her grinding becoming erratic and messy. 

“ _Shit_ , I’m gonna come all over your bed Kai’sa, _fuck_ I—I wannit please, f-fuck, fuck, yes, _yes_ —“

It’s mesmerizing. Kai’sa can’t take her eyes off of her, almost afraid to blink, greedily keeping Ahri’s mouth right over hers and reaching to ball her hand up tight in her hair so she can taste every sound that comes out of her lips. 

She’s never seen Ahri come, but it’s nothing short of colorfully explosive, a tad painful in the right ways as nails hook into her shoulders. 

Even through Ahri’s whole body seizes and trembles, Kai’sa doesn’t ease up, each sweet gasp her name like a punch to her gut as she feels her throb around her fingers, the wetness pooling in her palm and dripping down onto her thighs as Ahri collapses with all her weight against her forehead and bucks and bucks her hips, moaning so high and so unlike before, it’s like she’s a different, freer creature. 

“Don’t s-s—don’t stop don’t stop.“ Ahri sounds so beside herself, lost in sensation, begging for her, flaring up her ego. 

Kai’sa rears up, doesn’t even pull her fingers out as she turns their positions back over, pressing Ahri flat onto her bed for a better angle and more control, effectively fucking her into her mattress. When her entire arm burns like a stranger’s pain that can’t possibly be her own, threatening to give out, Kai’sa knows she’s reached her limit. 

She resorts to her mouth, finally tasting her with sloppy, quick passes of her tongue. She buries up to her nose as Ahri moans out louder than she thinks she’s heard her yet. 

Kai’sa halts for a beat to push her hair back and Ahri’s shaky hands scramble to help, clamping down on the strands to direct her higher as her heels dig into her shoulder blades. Kai’sa sucks her clit into her mouth, her fingers assisting still but not pumping, just hooks into her to draw out every little pulse she can. 

Again, Kai’sa feels Ahri convulse, again she calls her name, but she doesn’t stop, not until her mouth is flooded with her taste, not until her jaw burns and her tongue is numb. 

Ahri finally pushes away her head, Kai’sa’s mind spinning with the lost seconds she’s spent suspending her over wave after wave after wave of orgasms. Their breaths hang in sex-thick air, Ahri twitching as the aftershocks soothe over her.

Kai’sa climbs on top of Ahri with heavy limbs, slotted in between her legs. The slight tickle of Ahri’s breath on her cheeks still has electricity firing through Kai’sa’s every nerve, wired tighter than copper. 

“Oh my _god_ ,” Ahri finally manages, still short of breath, but steadily recovering. 

“Ditto,” Kai’sa whispers, staring, memorizing her, wanting to do it all again. 

Unrushed, Ahri weighs on the back of Kai’sa neck with crossed forearms, their lips coming together tired and formless, dirty and tasting like Ahri. 

“I want more,” Ahri murmurs, drawing her nails across Kai’sa’s scalp. 

Kai’sa is still catching her breath, but she quickly warms to the idea of a marathon getting her off. “You’re insatiable.”

“You have _no_ idea—” — _how much I want to devour you. The hunger, the ache_ , she finishes in her mind, all around and nowhere at once. 

Every hair on Kai’sa’s neck lifts with prickly static. She feels her heart rate slow, feels her blood chill in her veins, in stark contrast with burn of her limbs and her throbbing clit as her cunt clenches around nothing. 

“What do you want?” She asks simply, knowing she should be more cautious as multiple tails begin to twist underneath her, lazily drawing her eyes. 

But Kai’sa doesn’t really see. Long fingers, too delicate, slip past her temples, over her brows, following the shape of her lips, a thrall of wonder setting in as she looks back to Ahri’s face, the electricity of something ancient zapping through her touch. The response is both in her mind and aloud. “ _I want everything_.”

Ahri is simply searching her, looking right through her, tails curling around her and snaking back and forth. Her eye pupils are slit like a cat’s, glimmering, wholly starved. 

Carnal discomfort rages in the back of Kai’sa’s mind. Something primitive that tries to warn her to save herself. To run. To vanish. 

She doesn’t want to give in so easily, the unforeseen price of her boldness so vague at the moment, she can’t fathom the consequences. The meaning of it all is somehow lost on her, simply an unknown. 

She just challenges this notion, fights against instinct that has kept her kind alive for thousands of years. She can’t ever allow herself to fall again, not after she knows what it’s like being so high, having this creature beg for her—sing for her. 

However, the power of this creature beneath her isn’t lost to her in that moment, her awareness making her stronger—smarter. Ahri can’t hurt her. She won’t. 

“You’re so certain, it’s charming,” Ahri says, so sweetly demeaning. “What if I told you there have been people before you who thought the same thing? People who ended up being wrong?”

Clarity rings through Kai’sa like a bell. “Ah. That’s what you’re doing,” she responds without inflection. 

“I’m being serious.”

“It doesn't suit you,” Kai’sa says. 

Ahri laughs without mirth. “You really don’t know how much trouble you’re in.”

 _Stop underestimating me_ , Kai’sa bites in her mind, more annoyed at the fact that Ahri thinks so little of her than she is over any amount of danger she’s trying to warn her about. “You don’t know what I’ve been through. I can be greedy and want things that I know aren’t good for me.” 

Their positions are once again flipped, but this time, it’s so fast, it leaves Kai’sa with whiplash, more from a brush of thrill than it is of fear. Ahri’s silhouette writhes with furry tails, licks of blue fire spitting across her face.

“Listen,” Ahri starts, firm. “It’s not just sex when it’s me. When it’s Evelynn. This is our hunting grounds. You’re right in the belly of the beast and you crave it. It’s by design that you do.”

“I’ve heard the accounts,” Kai’sa responds steadily. If near-death experiences were all she has to worry about, then she already considers herself a veteran. “It takes more than that to scare me. You can quit it with the tests.”

At that, Ahri takes pause, chewing over her words. She eases down onto her haunches, takes in the stretch of her body laid out before her measuredly. “Let me show you, then.”

Kai’sa’s taken aback. She’s giving her the choice. She wonders how many others actually had this chance before. Kai’sa remembers what Ahri has said about her particular diet—she just doesn’t fathom _how_ or _why_. 

But she knows she can’t back down. She wants to see. Needs to. 

“Do it,” she whispers. “Show me what’s so fucking scary.”

Numbness suddenly floods her every sense like a needle full of heroin, sweet and sucking the air out of her lungs. It’s comforts every roiling recess of her thoughts until nothing at all crosses her mind but how stunning Ahri is in her lap. The somber expression she wears is heart-achingly beautiful, like romantic sculpture. 

Everything was fine—perfect like her highest high, so far out of her mind that she never wants go back to normalcy after a sensation like this again. 

When Ahri swoops down to catch her lips, the rhythm in her chest kicks up to a galloping speed, the need to touch so strong again, her only pause laden in the fact that her voice threatens in her mind firmly, _Stay still_.

Kai’sa wishes she could stop her breath for her, halt her heart if it meant being any more still as per that request. 

Then, the corners of her eyes cloud up with black and suddenly she’s back in the icy white waters of her childhood, the loudest sound she’s ever heard exploding right next to her face as shards of glass scatter against the wall she’s next to and litters the hardwood floor. Booming, screaming voices erupts from behind her, her skin prickling like it’s trying to tear itself apart, her limbs cold like she’s made of ice. Kai’sa grips a yellow piece of paper, a permission slip for the big sixth grade field trip. She was so stupid to think there would be any reprieve in this repetitious, suffocating void of endless warfare.

The voices, she knows, of course she does—her mother and father. Maybe they’re arguing about money—it’s always money. They haven’t even noticed her. They haven’t seen that dad has almost severely hurt her by throwing things this time. 

She desperately wants to run, but she doesn’t want to move a single inch ever again. Dad screams like he’s tearing his lungs out and mom is throwing her fists down like she wants them to connect to flesh. Kai’sa can’t think of the words that she desperately knows exists in the whole world that will just get them to stop, if only she weren’t so naïve—if only she weren’t so young and useless. She doesn’t think she can ever summon the strength to even run as putrid fear sours every corner of her body, heavy and paralyzing. 

She feels pretty manicured nails glide down her cheek over a stinging cut she hasn’t noticed she’s got, smearing blood down her face. The cold pulses of Kai’sa’s heart completely freezes and her breath seizes tight in her throat. 

_This looks tasty._ A playful voice cooes, untouched by the scene before her. _I can make it go away. Don’t you want me to make it go away forever?_

The answer is obvious as tears well in Kai’sa’s eyes. She doesn’t even have to respond—she’s left gasping as she feels like the hardwood beneath her feet has been broken into splinters, too. She’s freefalling and mom and dad don’t even move, they’re standing just as they were. Even though Kai’sa feels like she’s sinking away, she can still see them right in front of her face, arguing, still not noticing her as she descends. 

Kai’sa stares, appalled with her lungs in her throat, as the fabrics of space that her mother occupies is ripped away and sucked into spec-sized vacuum. Dad continues to yell at nothing. Kai’sa figures that he’s having a fit. 

Then dad disappears, too. 

Kai’sa collapses back onto her feet, scrambling away from a pile of glass like she’s an animal freed from her binds. She gives the glass another look over, recognizing it as the vase that always sits on the kitchen table. How did that get there? Did she drop it?

She would be in so much trouble when mom found it. But Kai’sa doesn’t clean it up. She just makes a beeline straight to her room, the silence of the house causing her to want to itch her arms. If her parents weren’t home, they must have been too busy to sign her permission slip. 

Kai’sa enters her room and drops her school bag, drops her books, and grabs her Walkman and headphones. She doesn’t settle until she’s closed herself up in her closet, the riffs of metal guitars blasting in her ears and the soothing dark around drawing her back into blankness again. 

Kai’sa blinks blearily, the silence of her room deafening as she looks around in confusion, feeling profoundly empty and more desolate than it ever has. She shivers, unable to hear that she’s gasping for air until the room stops ringing, her eardrums feeling like they’ve burst from something loud clapping in her ears, right next to her head. 

It was all a dream, she thinks as she tries to calm her rapidly beating heart, had it not been for the strapless dildo she sees on her floor or the sprawlings of her clothes and the obvious absence of Ahri from the room. She sits up and feels around blindly for her phone, her hands shaking. She draws out of bed and finds it in her bathroom where she had placed it after brushing her teeth. 

There’s one notification for her from Ahri’s Snapchat.

It reads: “ _Im sorry_.”

 

—

 

The gurgling of the jacuzzi laps at Evelynn’s skin, the wine glass she holds and the half-downed bottle of champagne she has sitting at the pool side objects of material distraction—signs of another night passing by eventlessly as she overlooks the view of her mountainside home and down at the twinkling city below. 

She hears the click of heels behind her. She doesn’t make to turn to look, only bringing her glass to red lips to down another mouthful of sparkling amber, trying to decipher the time. It doesn’t really matter, but it must be close to 5 AM. 

The sound of clothes hitting the hard floor interspersed with the continued clicks of every step draws her attention again, piquing her interested. 

She isn’t kept waiting long as Ahri rounds the jacuzzi, her nine tails curling behind her, naked save for her underthings. Ahri undoes the clasp of her bra and hangs it on the top of the rail. Evelynn’s eyes drop casually down Ahri’s naked body, an object of desire. Ahri gives her a telling look, familiarly lost in the throes of her hunger and looking right at her next meal. 

Ahri works down her thong, stepping out of it. She descends the first step, bubbling blue coming up to her ankles as she tosses the garment aside listlessly. She sinks into the water the rest of the way, hips swaying and her heels clacking against the smooth concrete beneath. 

Ahri wades through the water towards her, crawls into her lap, stinking like arcane and starving for her touch, eyes slit with danger and alit with hunger. 

“You’ve eaten,” Evelynn says as an observation, politely enthralled as she places aside her glass. “But obviously not enough.”

Ahri doesn’t respond, only bringing her mouth down hungrily on hers, all teeth and tongue and sweetly domineering. 

Evelynn groans as her shoulder blades are pushed against the hard edge of the pool, her hands slipping into the warm water and gripping Ahri’s ass, scooting her close so that space is only an idea. 

A hand tangles in Evelynn’s hair and pulls tautly back, tugging her out of the kiss, forcing her to relent as Ahri’s lips sink to the column of her throat. 

It’s nice, but Evelynn can’t help but to continue to press, her curiosity its own breed of starving. “You’ve been out all night and you still haven’t gotten your fill?”

Ahri pauses and sighs out, frustrated as the tips of her tails twitch on the top of the water. 

“I’m annoying you, aren’t I?” Evelynn says as Ahri snatches her wrist and leads her in between her legs. 

“Just fuck me.” Ahri murmurs. 

Evelynn isn’t stupid. The signs point to it and she feels how slick she is, even in the water, notices the tension in Ahri’s shoulders, the famished need. She points out the obvious. “Someone else already has. And you’re upset.”

“ _I’m not_.” Out loud with her voice, in her mind—it makes Ahri seem bigger than she is, imposing.

Evelynn knows she has hit the nail on the head. “And you’re being an unusually piss poor liar.”

Ahri doesn’t answer. She just melts into Evelynn’s lap, pushing her hand away from her legs as her face sinks down to rest on her shoulder. She’s seeking a warmth that the jacuzzi fails to provide, exhaustion at her back and still buzzing with that consuming hunger, but it ebbs away to the back burner.

“Humans,” Evelynn mutters like it’s a dirty word, knowing well it can’t be anything else. “Only humans could do this to you. Why do you let them affect you like this?”

There’s pause brief like the snap of fingers before she says, “Because this is living.”

The sharp sound of Evelynn kissing her teeth causes Ahri’s ears to twitch. “What is?”

“Anger. Self-loathing. Regret,” she mutters, giving a half shrug. “Shit like that.”

The answer wipes her mind clean—humbles her in a way, makes her feel like a fledgling all over again, has Evelynn rethinking her words and checking her smart ass tongue. 

“It was one of the cops.” She doesn’t need to say it as a question, disarmed and without an edge. 

Ahri buries her face hard into her neck and Evelynn knows she’s right again. After how incredibly annoying she has been about the two of them, she can somewhat understand how this is bothering her. 

“ _So what? There are plenty of toys out there to play with. Just find new ones_.” … is what she would say, had she possessed any less finesse and learned absolutely nothing about Ahri in the last 40 years. 

“What did you do?” she asks instead, but she already knows the answer. 

Ahri explains. It sounds like any other day of the week, any other perfect lure and setup for a fulfilling night. Had Evelynn been in her position, it would have gone catastrophically worse. Her kiss is like a viper’s sting, her feeding is a hallowing of the body, a trip for the mind, a hangover for the soul. 

Evelynn pats Ahri’s back with a hardly-there hand and starts broad. “You’re being unfair to yourself.” 

Ahri doesn’t move. Evelynn feels that she’s expecting more from her, acutely aware that this isn’t her strong suit. Evelynn counts on fucking this up, but she’ll make an effort. She adds, “She agreed to it.”

“I didn't have to bring it up.”

“You gave her fair warning. She still said yes.”

“It was too much. I know better.” Ahri deflates impossibly more, small in her lap. “Knew better.”

Evelynn wonders if Ahri actually thinks that. There’s a line she has drawn that she’s crossed and that actually surprises her—she knows her limits, knows the balance, knows how to keep normalcy however normalcy finds creatures like them. 

“You won’t know if it was too much until you talk to her,” Evelynn says, trying to find an unbreakable pillar of logic Ahri can’t guilt herself away from. 

“What if she thinks I’m a monster?” Ahri asks, thick worry laying on her throat as the words fall out, so young and vulnerable. 

“You are a monster.” She says this, unblinking, cruel and tactless. She would call it like it is. This is the one thing Evelynn can embrace for certain—she can’t get rid of, no matter how much Ahri might try. “That isn’t going to change. So stop being scared for her—for the both of you. Besides, you couldn’t have been any more accommodating. She’s an adult. She knows what she wants of her own accord and even if that means she never wants anything to do with you again, then that’s your closure. Getting attached means you have to rip yourself away, jagged edges and all. I think you were ready for something like that the second we invited them to our place.”

“But it still sucks,” Ahri says, sounding like some of Evelynn’s words have made peace and she’s slowly becoming herself again. “Because I didn’t want to fuck it up so soon, but it was driving me fucking _crazy_ , I didn’t want to but all of my self-control just… vanished because I wanted it.”

The words ring too closely to home. “Welcome to my world, _gumiho_.”

Ahri realizes what she’s said after the fact. She lifts her head to look her in her eyes, the blue of the pool lights turning her eyes green. “It’s like this every time for you, isn’t it?”

Evelynn smiles humorlessly, dodging the question. “It’s never going to be enough. Not even if you eat every last bit of her.” 

“ _Shit,_ ” Ahri sighs out, so transparent as the weight of that reality closes in on her face. 

“That’s why I’m here, isn’t it?” Evelynn deflects. “It’s been a while since you’ve fed on me.”

Ahri considers her, especially taken with her lips as she dips down until they’re nose to nose. “I don’t have much of a choice.” 

“You’ve told me that there’s always a choice,” Evelynn reminds her of some of her wisdom parted unto her, probably misplaced at the moment, but she wants it to be made obvious she’s learned something—obvious that she cares to listen when it counts. 

“Yeah.” Ahri smiles, soft and subdued, and says, “You know, I almost choked the last time I fed on you.”

“That was me choking you, like you wanted,” Evelynn says, grinning wickedly. 

“Oh, I guess that’ll do it.” Ahri laughs and it’s a noticeable shift away from everything. Evelynn actually thinks that she’s managed to salvage this. 

However, if she’s the one talking Ahri down from something like this, she wonders how far the wonder cops can actually push her—how far they can push the both of them. Because in their line of business, it’s only polite to play with their food. Going back for seconds and dealing with the consequences? Things can only get more complicated.


End file.
